A Surprise! Perfect Usagi
by VampireMania101
Summary: What if Usagi wasn't really as we knew her? What if she's more mature than we think? In this story, Usagi reveals her other side. (A/N: Totally sucks at summaries and titles)


A/N:

Sorry for the lame title but I have a hard time creating fitting titles for my stories so it'd really help if I have a partner in writing stories so we can brainstorm ideas and have better stories. Anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoy the story. R&R =)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I only own Lucia and some events and extra characters.

Warning!

Some OC characters.

- (That's All Folks) -

"I am not letting you destroy this world!" I yelled, shaking from anger and determination.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?! Y-you're just gonna h-hurt yourself," Sailor Uranus choked out.

I ignored her and said, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The coils holding the two were broken and I charged at Mistress 9 and got the Holy Grail from her and quickly transformed to Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" I said and she screamed as light engulfed her body and the portal that Pharaoh 90 will enter through closed up but it wasn't over yet.

Mistress 9 sent coils at me but I cut it all off and said, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, use the talismans to finish her off!"

They nodded and finished her off, blinding light emitted from my body and everything was fixed and turned back to normal.

"I thought you were against killing her?" Haruka said.

"It was a hard choice but I had to do it besides Hotaru's not dead look to your left," I said, rushing to Chibiusa's aid as Haruka and Michiru saw the baby.

"Chibiusa, wake up... You're safe," I said, shaking her lightly as I detransformed.

"Usagi..." she choked out and I hugged her close to me and said, "Don't ever do that again, young lady."

"What are you talking about Usagi? And get off me," she said and I pulled away, wiping the tears from my face.

"I am just glad you are okay," I said.

"Setsuna, you're alive?" Haruka said and I turned around.

"Yes, I was able to survive," said woman stated.

"Usa-chan!" Minako's voice yelled.

"Are you alright? Did the bitch hurt you? I swear if she did I'll—" Makoto rambled but I chuckled and said, "Relax, the nearest she got to hurting me was the chokehold she used to drag me here and I was aware of that happening thanks to my friend. I want you all to meet Lucia."

A redhead appeared and she smirked and said, "I swear you put on an award-winning act right there pretending to be always in need of protection Serena."

"Did I? Well, to tell you the truth it wasn't an act, I had amnesia when I went here so I didn't know anything but I am embarassed by the foolish acts I did. By the way, where's Mamo-chan?" I said.

"He went to the States before all this happened," Rei said.

"Fine by me. If you see him, give him his ring back," I said, handing her the promise ring Mamoru gave me.

"Wait, why are you asking us to do it?" Rei asked and I looked at her coldly.

"Do you really believe I'd go with you after all those insults I received?" I said.

"Hurry up, Serena. She's gonna escape!" Lucia said, fighting Midnight by herself.

"Silver Moon Light Beam..." I said and a blinding light enveloped the enemy before sparks appeared and she was gone.

"You're so lazy," Lucia said rolling her eyes.

"I prefer doing things instantaneously," I said smirking. "See you later Scouts and by the way, my English name's Serena Thorne."

"Thorne?! The talented pop star?!" Makoto said.

"That was a long time ago Makoto," I said impassively before walking off.

"Usagi! Wait, where are you going?" Chibiusa said.

"I'm sorry Chibiusa, I'm going with Lucia, we still have a job to finish," I said softly before going off.

3rd Person POV

The Outers had just watched silently as the scene unfolded and Usagi left before Haruka decided to follow her, "I'm gonna confront her and ask what her job is."

They agreed on this and found an alternate route to follow Usagi.

Usagi's POV

"Princess, are you sure you're not going too far?" Lucia asked.

"I'm gonna prove their loyalty to me as a friend since they do not know yet," I said.

"But you're gonna be away from protection, I alone cannot do that, I can only see the future and am not much of a fighter," she said.

"Believe in yourself dear Celeste, you are my closest friend and advisor since the time of the Silver Millennium, your past self wasn't a fighter either but if you believe in yourself, you can outmatch me," I said, stopping in my tracks as I turned to face her in the eye.

She nodded with determination and said, "I'll do my best."

"Luckily, we do have a job to finish off, there's a youma attack in a mall, are you ready partner?" I asked and she smiled.

"Eternal Moon Light Power—"

"Celeste Star Power—"

"Make Up!" we said and transformed.

Instead of blue skirt and collar, it was now silver with blue ankle boots with crescent moons on the end, my gloves were white with blue ends and only reached to my wrists, my choker was black with a crescent moon, my earrings were crescent moons with a star attached below, I no longer had shoulder guards and my bow was now blue with my transformation brooch in the middle.

"Let's go!" I said and we ran to the area, unbeknownst to us, the Outers were following us with Hotaru in tow.

When we arrived, Celeste got out her bow and said, "Celestial Thousand Arrow Space Shoot!"

"Crescent Beam..." I said and the whole place was enclosed in blinding white light and every youma disappeared and the people regained consciousness.

We left the scene and detransformed.

"I'm confused on why you still doubt the Inners after all they did for you," Lucia said.

"I'm very cautious Lucia, you don't know when the enemy will control them again."

"Why don't you train them?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment and said, "Last time I checked, I'm a weak, careless and stupid sixteen year old Senshi."

"It's quite amusing watching you insult yourself Serena," Lucia said and I grinned, "I'm only stating the truth."

"Let's go to my apartment to catch up," Lucia said.

"First, let's have lunch, my treat," I said.

"You have money?" she said.

"Now that's an insult Lucy, I'm still Serena Thorne after all, sixteen year old multi-millionaire," I said.

"I always seem to forget that," she said and I giggled, taking out my VISA Gold Card.

"You're so damn rich," Lucia said and we went to a fancy restaurant.

After that, we went separate ways on the park since she had a night job and I still needed to get my stuff from my parents' house.

I felt someone following me and I said, "You know, instead of following me around, trying to figure out the answers to your questions, you could've asked me instead but don't worry, I completely understand since you always do that, watching and waiting."

"How long have you known we were following you?" Haruka asked.

"Since the beginning but I chose to ignore you," I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Is there a new enemy coming we don't know of?" she said and I grinned.

"Actually, he's already here, been here for a long time but currently pretending to be in the States," I said.

"Mamoru Chiba? But isn't he your boyfriend?" Haruka said.

"Yeah, the power-hungry bastard, sorry for the word but it's true," I said.

"He's supposed to be your husband and king of Crystal Tokyo in the future," Setsuna said.

"That's not him you saw, the Mamoru currently is being possessed by Metalia," I said.

"How do you know?"

"Lucia has foresight," I said.

"Tell us..." Michiru said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you the Messiah?" Michiru said.

"Ask Setsuna-san there, I cannot answer anymore questions. I'm just warning you that time is running out," I said and walked off into the darkness.

3rd Person POV

"Yes," Setsuna answered the unasked question immediately.

"Then we shall protect her at all costs," Michiru said and the two nodded.

"The question is: will she let us protect her? She seems to only trust that Lucia girl," Haruka said.

THE NEXT DAY

Usagi passed by the Inners wearing the Mugen Academy uniform and they were confused.

"Hey Usagi, nice look," Minako said.

"Hi Minako, I'm sorry guys but my parents transferred me to Mugen since they discovered I was just tampering with my grades," Usagi said sheepishly.

"WHAT?! You were just pretending to be stupid and dumb all this time?!" Rei said.

Usagi's POV

"Yes," I replied.

"Hey, don't be mad at the poor girl, I'm sure she has a good reason for doing that," a familiar tomboyish voice said.

The Inners nodded and Ami said, "Will you still come to our study session at the temple?"

"I will," I said and a black Mustang stopped in front of me and Hiyoshi opened the passenger door from inside.

"Need a ride Serena?" he said, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hiyoshi-san, I didn't know you were back in town," I said.

"I missed my bunny," he said and I glared at him, "Sorry, I don't need a ride."

"Sure you don't," he drawled and pulled me in before speeding off.

We arrived in front of Mugen and I thanked Hiyoshi before going in.

"What took you so long koneko?" Haruka said.

"The reason why I didn't want to ride with Hiyoshi was he liked making an impression, he did all kinds of stunts before going back to the route," I said and she chuckled. "Thanks for the save earlier."

"No problem," she said.

"Serena Thorne?" a female voice said from behind me.

"Do I know you?" I asked the white-haired girl.

"Oh sorry, I'm Anatsuki Otsuga from 5th Grade, I'm a great fan of yours. I wasn't aware you were in Japan, can you sign this?" she said, handing me a marker and the last album I had when I was eleven.

I signed it and said, "Glad to know people still remember me after five years."

"Are you going back to your career?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but if I find the time, I'll start composing again and go back to the music industry using my real name," I said smiling.

"What's your real name then?" she said.

"Usagi Tsukino," I replied.

"Great! I'll reform the fan club," she said and I laughed, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," she said before scampering off.

"Ah... Children these days," I said.

"You started at a young age Usa-chan," Michiru said.

"Yeah, I had voice lessons since I was four and by the time I was eight, I learned to play all types of instruments, it was also the time I started my career," I said.

"Maybe you can come by at our place later and show us your talent," Haruka said.

"Probably, anyway, I've gotta go to class."

LATER

"Now, to see you play, can you match this without looking at the sheets?" Haruka said and played her own composition as I listened to it intently, memorizing every tune.

She ended the song and said, "Try it."

I closed my eyes and started playing, correcting some parts even and she gasped in amazement.

"You didn't even look at the keys and corrected my errors," Haruka said.

"Can you copy this piece on the piano while I play the violin?" Michiru said and again, I closed my eyes as I listened to the music.

Once she finished, I played it smoothly.

"You're a musical genius!" Haruka said, clapping her hands.

My phone rang and I excused myself, "Hello?"

"Usagi! Help me! They got me!" Lucia said and I heard growls and I said, "Where are you? Hold on a moment, I'll come after you."

"Warehouse... Outskirts of—" the line went dead.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" I said.

"Usagi, did something happen?" Michiru said.

"Lucia is in trouble," I said.

"Uranus Planet Power—"

"Neptune Planet Power—"

"Make Up!" they said and transformed.

"What about Hotaru?" I asked.

"Setsuna is taking care of her," Neptune said and I nodded.

"Moon Cosmic Teleportation!" I said.

When we arrived, it was too late, I saw Lucia lying on the ground, bleeding.

I sobbed and said, "Lucia, please don't leave me!"

"I-I'm s-so-sorry Us-s-sagi... I-I didn't keep m-my pr-(cough)-pro-m-mis-se... S-stay a-l-live f-f-or m—" she wasn't able to continue as her head dropped down and an envelope fell from her hand addressed to me.

"Lucia! Please! I've lost you once! Don't do it again!" I said, tears flowing down my face.

Uranus placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "She wouldn't want you crying over her, Princess."

"Y-you're right," I said, standing up and watching as Lucia's body faded into dust, only her transformation pen remained and I took it. "I'll give this to your sister, don't worry."

"Like my surprise for you, dear Usagi?" a male voice that sent a chill down my spine said and I charged a golden orb from my staff.

"You killed everyone I cared about Falcon! It's time I get this over with!" I said and Pluto appeared.

"Usagi, don't!" she said.

"Spatial Drift!" I said and a black hole appeared but Setsuna stopped it from forming.

I glared at her and said, "Why did you stop me?!"

"That's not supposed to happen, it will cause your death," she said.

"I know but I don't care. That man killed everyone, he was the reason for everything, I need to destroy him before he hurts anyone else I care about," I said.

"Why'd you stop Thorne? Didn't you want to kill me?" Falcon taunted but I remained impassive.

"I won't use an attack that large on you. Try this on for size..." I said. "Moon Light Beam..."

A rainbow light formed on my staff as I released a giant wave at him, the moment it hit him, he turned to ashes but a feminine laugh rang out in the area, "I will come back to take what is rightfully mine. You are supposed to be mine Serena! And I will take you to my kingdom soon..."

"I should've known Kyone is the only one who can do it, that obsessive bisexual alien," I muttered.

"So we have a new enemy? We won't let her take you Princess," Uranus said.

"Thanks but from here on, I go alone. Kyone has unlimited power and I can't risk anymore lives," I said.

"No, you're not alone, Princess," Sailor Neptune said.

"Please, don't come any closer, live your life. This isn't your fight," I said.

"Your fight is ours too..." Sailor Pluto said.

"Believe what you want but all ends here, if I have to use force, then so be it," I said.

"You can't do this!" Sailor Uranus said.

"It's for everyone's sake... Gravity Bind!" I said and they fell to the ground.

"You can't do this! Let us help!" Sailor Uranus said, struggling from the binds as I fell to my knees, excruciating pain was all I felt in my head, I lost focus and released the Outers.

"Usagi!" they said, detransforming.

"What's happening?" Haruka said, helping me up but she flinched. "You're burning."

"The poison... It's spreading..." I coughed out.

"What? What poison?" Michiru said.

I pointed to my back where a dagger was impaled and Haruka removed it which made me grit my teeth in pain.

"It spread so fast, how come?" Setsuna said.

"Silvetium..." I muttered before fainting.

3rd Person POV

"That's the most poisonous thing in the Universe for the people of the moon, the Queen made sure to destroy every last one of these," Setsuna said.

"Is there a cure?" Haruka asked.

"No, she needs to fight, if she loses... We lose her," Setsuna said...

A/N:

Review if you want a sequel. Thanks for reading my stories, it really gives me inspiration.


End file.
